A Nightmare Called Halloween
by Axel-kun
Summary: Roxas agrees to go trick or treating with his brother, and meets a good friend of Sora's...and he's breathless. My present to a good friend of mine, Malik's Bunny Mika!


Ok, sooooo...HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKA!!!

Since i really, REALLY can't draw, i'm writing you a story XD The whole thing is for you, my dear!

The intro is a little short, so stay with meh, eh? The other chapters are going to be longer, this is just he first intro-y thing XD

And...i wanted Roxas to wear cat ears, so i made Sora dress as a cat...hahaha. I hope you don't mind! The mental pictures blow my mind, i'm afraid!

Anyway, happy birthday, my dear!! Chu!

And...to everyone else...review?

--

--

Roxas dreaded Halloween. Completely hated it. He hated everything about it. The dressing up, the candy, the cavities, and the creepy teenagers who went out on that night.

However, since it was his twin's FAVORITE holiday, he HAD to go out tonight. This was the only year his brother had begged him to come, and as everyone knew, no one could say no to Sora when he pouted.

Roxas looked himself up and down in the mirror, wishing that with all of his heart that he would be killed in the new few minutes, so he wouldn't have to face Sora's disappointed face.

This year, he was going as a cat, since his brother was being a cat, too…and because they were twins, Sora thought that they should wear the same thing…

However, Roxas opted out of wearing the full out costume, but he was being MADE to wear the cat ears and tail. His friends were going to laugh so hard when they saw his pathetic outfit…

Sora came into the room and smiled as he saw Roxas's blonde colored ears sticking up from the blonde spikes. "Roxas, you look great!"

Roxas cringed as he saw his brother. His brother was completely fucking adorable. Riku was going to have a fit when he saw Sora…which would probably result in a raping. But, Sora knew how cute he was, so Riku couldn't be blamed.

Sora's body was covered in a chocolate covered leotard thing with brownish tights, and brown converse. A fluffy tail could be seen from behind the boy's knees.

Roxas, however, was wearing his normal school clothes. Dark baggy jeans, and a black shirt. Completely normal. Except, of course, for the cat ears and thin tail.

Sora smiled reassuringly. "Come on, Rox! You promised you wouldn't get all quiet tonight, so try to be social! Besides, Hayner, Pence, and Olette will be there!"

'_And that just makes it worse…'_ Roxas just nodded. "Yeah, I'll try. Except I feel like a freak. Who's ALL going to be here?"

"Riku, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Demyx, Zexion, and Axel…MAYBE Cloud and Leon…but Cloud said they might be busy." Sora smiled. "All of our friends!"

"Except Axel. Who the hell is he?" Roxas asked, hoping to god that it wasn't one of Riku's friends…because if it was, he would never live this down.

"Eh, Demyx's friend. Don't you remember him? He's from that camp we went to a few years ago! Red hair, green eyes…He's here from out of town, I think…and can't stay long…so I told Demyx to invite him!"

Roxas nodded. He didn't remember an Axel…but then if he didn't, he must not be too important. Of course, Sora had different friends at that camp…Roxas made friends with a scary kid named Sephiroth.

"Plus, you're not even wearing the full outfit." Sora pouted.

But Roxas, seeing this coming, covered Sora's face with his hands. "Don't you dare pout at me. There's no way I'm going to wear a girl leotard. I'll look even worse than I already do."

Sora giggled as the front door rang. "Nah, you'd be fine! But I think that's Riku!!" He ran off to let his boyfriend in the door.

Roxas took this time to check himself in the mirror again. Stupid cat ears? Check. Embarrassing cat tail? Check. Dignity? Where was it? Oh right, down the fucking drain.

"Riku!!! Come in and see our costumes!" Roxas heard his brother yell. He then jumped as his brother burst into the room, with Riku hanging off of him. "Isn't Roxas cute?"

Riku nodded as he took in Roxas's cat tail and ears. "Cute, just not as cute as you." Riku winked at Roxas, knowing that the blonde boy was embarrassed by the outfit he was wearing, and nipped at Sora's neck.

Riku was dressed as the angel of death…and Roxas really didn't know what that looked like, but Riku pulled it off pretty well. His whole outfit was a long black robe and he had huge raven wings on his back. His eyes were outlined in a thick black line.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Riku asked as he pressed his lips against Sora's cheek.

"Not yet." Roxas replied, getting uncomfortable with the PDA.

"Then why don't you just leave and shut the door, Roxas? It'll only take a few minutes…"

Roxas mentally shut his ears and eyes as he just nodded and left, leaving his poor defenseless brother alone with his boyfriend.

As soon as Roxas got to the living room, the doorbell rang, and he went and welcomed in his best friends.

"Nice ears." Was all Hayner could managed without breaking out laughing.

Roxas just rolled his eyes as he checked out Hayner's outfit. His sandy blonde friend was dressed Frankenstein. The torn white shirt and ripped black pants was a lot like what he normally wore, but the make up made up for it. His entire face was colored a pea green with highlighted cheekbones and his blonde hair was temporarily dyed black.

Olette smiled apologetically. "I think it's cute, Roxas."

Roxas just snorted. "You would."

Pence hugged Roxas as he made his was into the living room.

"What the hell are you dressed as?" Roxas asked as he pushed Pence away from him.

Pence was wearing a pink jumpsuit, pink shoes (that had obviously been spray painted), and pink paint covered his face. Then, he had a shoe tied on top of his head.

"I'm GUM UNDER A SHOE! NO ONE GETS IT!" Pence yelled. "It's funny!"

Roxas just inspected the outfit as the doorbell rang again. "Yeah…but if you have to explain it…it's obviously NOT funny."

Without any welcome, Demyx, Zexion, and a redheaded boy burst in through the door. "HI!" Demyx yelled.

Roxas did his best to suppress a chuckle as he saw Demyx and Zexion.

Demyx had on a purple shirt and pants, with six extra legs sewn on, each connected to the one right above it by a black string. Plus, at least ten eyes were painted on his face.

Roxas nodded, taking in Zexion's outfit now. He obviously wasn't happy about it. He had two black antennas sticking up from his head. He was wearing all black, with black wings sewn onto the back.

"What do you think of me and Zexie's outfits, Roxas?!" Demyx asked, wrapping his arms around poor Zexion's shoulders. "I'm the spider that eats meh tasty Zexion!"

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Zexion's face. "I think he should have been a firefly."

Zexion glared. "He wanted to, but I wouldn't let him shove a light up my-"

"Everyone's here!" Sora yelled as he slipped from Riku's grasp in the doorway. "Hi everyone! Axel!!!"

The redheaded boy smiled. "Hallo, Sora!"

Roxas, just noticing the newcomer, took in the sight. This boy was gorgeous. Completely and utterly gorgeous.

He was dressed in very baggy black pants with chains running between the legs, a black, sleeveless shirt with a red, sketchy heart sewn over where the boy's heart would be.

Black and white striped gloves ran up the boy's thin arms with black fingerless gloves that cut off over the wrists over those. A small tattoo stuck out from under the black and white striped gloves, shaped as a white version of Demyx's sitar, that the little blonde teenager at seen at the school talent show.

As breathtaking as this boy's outfit was, his face was what got Roxas's attention.

Bright green eyes sparkled, framed in a thick layer of black eye liner. Under his eyes were two diamond shaped tattoos. His skin was very pale…and completely perfect. It looked very soft, and Roxas wouldn't mind going over and touching it.

To frame his face, red hair. Not just red hair…but RED HAIR. Apple red hair…fire red hair.

"Axel, this is my brother Roxas. Do you remember him?"

Axel looked Roxas over once as he draped his long arms over the little brunet's shoulders. "I can't say that I do. Hello, Roxas. I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded as a rush of jealously crashed over him. How good of friends were Axel and Sora?

Riku seemed to feel the same wave jealously and pulled Sora out from under Axel's arms. "Hey, Axel. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. You and Sora are together? Then it looks like I'm going to have to steal the cute little blonde over there." Axel grinned at the innocent blonde.

Roxas swallowed hard. Tonight was going to be…interesting.

--

And ta da! I'm done with this one! XD I want to finish this one up before i write the rest, because it's a present XD So please stay with me, my friends!

Happy Birthday Mika!!


End file.
